<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love &amp; Marriage by Redbirdblackdog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989076">Love &amp; Marriage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbirdblackdog/pseuds/Redbirdblackdog'>Redbirdblackdog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Dog &amp; Six Little Chickadees [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Wedding Fluff, sooooo much fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbirdblackdog/pseuds/Redbirdblackdog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandor is walking with his very pregnant daughter. </p><p>He is grumbling quietly, “and to think I thought I liked this fucking cocksucker.” </p><p>“Daddy be nice,” she whispers quietly squeezing his hand. "You've known him since we were babies."</p><p>“Exactly, I thought he was ok. But noooo! Tosser has the nerve to knock-up my daughter before he marries her,” he grumbles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OFC/OMC, Sandor Clegane &amp; Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Dog &amp; Six Little Chickadees [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2228970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sandor is walking with his very pregnant daughter. </p><p>He is grumbling quietly, “and to think I thought I liked this fucking cocksucker.” </p><p>“Daddy be nice,” she whispers quietly squeezing his hand. "You've known him since we were babies."</p><p>“Exactly, I thought he was ok. But noooo! Tosser has the nerve to knock-up my daughter before he marries her,” he grumbles.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sandor is walking with his very pregnant daughter. </p><p>He is grumbling quietly, “and to think I thought I liked this fucking cocksucker.” </p><p>“Daddy be nice,” she whispers quietly squeezing his hand. "You've known him since we were babies."</p><p>“Exactly, I thought he was ok. But noooo! Tosser has the nerve to knock-up my daughter before he marries her,” he grumbles. </p><p>“It’s been months. Get over it dad. Anyways that will be remedied soon enough,” his daughter responds quietly but smartly. </p><p>“Sansa doesn’t even care, she’s just excited for her first grand baby. Baby probably end up looking like that tosser of a dad too.” </p><p>“Dad be nice,” she replies pleading. </p><p>“This is as nice as I get,” he says sternly but looks at her gently. “We can turn around right now... you can move back home.” </p><p>“Dad,” she repeats scant patience remaining. She looks up to her groom who is reaching for her hand. </p><p>“Don’t think I’m done with you yet... boy,” he quietly growls at his soon to be son-in-law. “You’re not getting off that easy.” </p><p>He places his daughters hand in the tosser’s and reluctantly takes a seat next to his wife. </p><p>“Honey,” Sansa says. “I can’t believe our baby is all grown up.” Sansa squeezes his hand in hers. </p><p>He is still glaring at the back of the groom's head, hoping the punk can feel his eyes boring into his skull. </p><p>Sansa nudges him with her shoulder. She smiles up at him and leans in for a kiss. “Be nice,” she whispers against his lips. </p><p>“Why?” He grumbles but kisses her and squeezes her hand. </p><p>“That lovely boy is going to be our grand baby’s dad,” she whispers. </p><p>“Not if I kill him first,” he grumbles back resuming his stare-down of the groom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sansa</p><p>The wedding was beautiful, unconventional in it's relaxed bohemian aesthetic, but truly beautiful. She is so thankful they were able to help their daughter have the wedding she wanted. Even if it was on short notice. She bites her lip, but she was getting a grand baby 'yay' and her daughter was marrying the love of her life. </p><p>She squeezes Sandor's hand as they watch their daughter share her first dance with her husband. "This is just the beginning," she smiles up and leaning into her husband. "Soon the other girls will be married too." </p><p>She can almost hear his eyes roll. "Nope. One's enough." He turns to her and asks, "wait none of them are seeing anyone right?" </p><p>"Well..." Sansa starts.</p><p>"Nope, if I haven't met them they don't exist. If they don't exist then no one will be looking for the body. My logic is sound." </p><p>"Babe, be nice." </p><p>"Why does everyone keep saying that?" He grumbles. Then he looks up at her sharply, "they're all on birth control right?" </p><p>"Sandor," she gently scolds. </p><p>"Sansa..." he teases back. "She lucked out, he's OK, she could've done worse. Don't want any of our girls chased into marriage with a cunt 'cause they got knocked up." </p><p>"Are you finally warming up to Lincoln?" </p><p>"Don't say his fucking name, who names their kid after a president anyway?" He kisses her head. "Wait... is she changing her name? How the fuck will people know I will murder them for hurting her if she changes her name?" </p><p>"Well, she can take care of herself and she has Lincoln now." She pats his hand that's resting on her knee. </p><p>He takes her hand between his and rubs her fingers with his thumb in a reassuring gesture. She is not sure if it's her he's trying to soothe or himself. He lifts his eyes to meet hers, "fucking hells. You like him right?" </p><p>"I do," she replies. "He's a good man." </p><p>He scoffs, "yeah, but you picked me too." </p><p>"I did, still would." She raises a hand to cup his cheek, "you're a good man too." </p><p>"Daft girl you are, but you're mine I suppose." He turns his head to kiss her palm. </p><p>"You're stuck with me," she laughs back. She hears a familiar song start to play and looks up at him in question. </p><p>"Ah... that's my cue," he grumbles. He takes her hand and kisses it gently before leading her to the dance floor. </p><p>She looks up at him confused. "Wait, Sandor whats going on?" </p><p>"Just doin' what I'm told," he answers quietly.</p><p>They've been married 20 years and he still surprises her. When they were married, he had only one request... he'd pick the song for their first dance. It was a shock for sure. He didn't care about the cake, the invitations or the flowers, she even choose his suit. He just asked for the one thing, how could she say no? He has never been one for complicated words of affection. He was simple that way, straight forward, even crass at times... but when he said something he meant it. They are now alone on the dance floor as the lyrics begin she hears her daughters voice. </p><p>"Mom and dad... they are the love story I grew up with." Her daughter sniffs back a tear as she continues. "Two people making it work despite the odds. Two people that are more together than they could ever be apart. If Lincoln and I share half the love my parents do we will be blessed with a long and happy life together. Thank you mom and dad." </p><p>Sandor nods to their daughter and pulls Sansa into his arms. It's the song he chose all those years ago. A song that is so him. He holds her close. He whispers the words in her ear as they sway to the music. </p><p>
  <em>I'd promise you forever if I could<br/>
If I could slow down the hands of time I would<br/>
I know they say all good things must end<br/>
If I could do it all over I would do it all over<br/>
Over and over again<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>We'll go on 'til were pushin' up daisies<br/>
We'll grow old and wild and I'll still be callin' you baby<br/>
We'll never get enough, we'll be livin' it up right down to the day we die<br/>
Naw, we ain't gettin' out of this love alive<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Til I held you close I never felt the feelin'<br/>
And now I'll feel that way 'til the last sunset goes down<br/>
You turned a stubborn southern boy into a believer<br/>
Believe me when I say, "It's gonna stay that way 'til they lay me in the ground"<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>We'll go on 'til we're pushing up daisies<br/>
We'll grow old and wild and I'll still be callin' you baby<br/>
We'll never get enough, we'll be livin' it up right down to the day we die<br/>
Naw, we ain't gettin' out of this love alive<em></em></em>
</p><p>As the song ends he kisses her soundly, right there on the dance floor in front of everyone. All eyes on them. He's still holding her close.  "Love ya Little Bird."  </p><p>"I love you too," she smiles back.</p><p>Before they can leave the dance dance floor Sandor is handed a microphone to start off the speeches. "Yeah, I'll say something." Clears throat and smiles a sideways smile to Sansa. "Father of the bride, I guess that's me today. My baby girl's a married woman now. I hope she can be as happily married as I am." He smiles at Sansa raising her hand to kiss it. Then he glares at the groom, "I'm trusting you to make her happy. If that doesn't happen, we'll have a chat." He gives the groom a firm nod. </p><p>"Oh and I just want to add," he turns and points to his daughters. "Each one as fucking lovely as their mother. They are the light of my life. I would do anything for them. Any-fucking-thing. With that said I'll give you all a heads up." He turns and motions to his two youngest daughters, "underage, underage, so don't even look their fucking direction." He sighs, "and the other girls well... better speak to me first or you'll be on my bad side." He cracks his neck and continues. "People tend to not like being on my bad side." </p><p>The girls cheer him on. Sansa swats his arm.</p><p>"Come 'ere girls give your old pops some love." He's quickly swarmed by girls including the bride and his wife. Peppered with kisses and hugs he's grinning like a fool. </p><p>Sansa laughs, he's always been a complete softy for his girls. "And to think you wanted boys," she jokes. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The song is 'Pushing Up Daisies' by Brothers Osborne<br/>https://open.spotify.com/track/1IxMWIX1soqNONa7H0LD6U?si=5Vdx896ZRZWKAVDAwJokCA</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>If this looks familiar it was a shorty I posted in tumblr too.<br/>Thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>